


mothership reconnection remix

by CypressSunn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: It’s not that Alex doesn’t appreciate how much Kyle has grown.





	mothership reconnection remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grapecase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapecase/gifts).



> Flash fiction written and for a tumblr writing meme.  
> Original prompt: _Kylex: ~~Fondness vs~~  Exasperation._

_"If you hear any noise_  
(its just me and the boys-) _" _  
_ — Daft Punk. _

 

 

 

It’s not that Alex doesn’t appreciate how much Kyle has grown. As a person, as a man, as a physician, he’s light-years away from the nightmare he used to be. Gone is the snickering suck-up. No trace to be found of the coward to afraid of his so-called friends to allow himself to associate with anyone registered above zero on the Kinsey scale. 

Instead, the scruff faced man in front of him clad in hospital scrubs and a stethoscope, reminds him only of the twelve year old kid Alex had talked into playing down by the Roswell Pass. Who climbed down after Alex when the ledge gave way. Without fear, without hesitation. Lifted Alex onto his back, carrying him up the canyon. All the while whistling a tune he’d learned from his father; so Alex wouldn’t worry, wouldn’t know how hard he strained to get them home. 

Kyle is steady, assured, unphased by anything except the growing overlap of science fact and fiction. Alex should be proud to call him his friend again. Proud of who he’s become-

“Wait, so you’re telling me Spock and Luke Skywalker never-”

“Do  _not_  finish that sentence or I will end you, Valenti.”


End file.
